1. Field
The present invention relates generally to communications systems, and more specifically, to systems and techniques for hard handoff between a GSM1× and GSM system.
2. Background                Acronyms        1×RTT—1× Radio Transmission Technology        3GPP—3rd Generation Partnership Project        Ack—Acknowledgement        ACM—Address Complete Message        ADDS—Application Data Delivery Service        AGC—Automatic Gain Control        AMPS—Advanced Mobile Phone Service        APDU—Application Protocol Data Unit        BCCH—Broadcast Control Channel        BSAP—Base Station Application Part        BSC—Base Station Controller        BSIC—Base Station Identity Code        BSMAP—Base Station Management Application Part        BSS—Base Station Subsystem        BSSAP—BSS Application Part        BSSMAP—BSS Management Application Part        BTS—Base station Transceiver Subsystem        CDMA—Code Division Multiple Access        CDMA2000—Third Generation CDMA        DLCI—Data Link Connection Identifier        DTAP—Direct Transfer Application Part        EIA—Electronic Industries Association        ETSI—European Telecommunications Standards Institute        FACCH—Fast Associated Control CHannel        FCCH—Frequency Correction Channel        GPS—Global Positioning System        GSM—Global System for Mobile communications        GSM1×—Convergence of GSM-MAP with CDMA        HLR—Home Location Register        HPLMN—Home PLMN        IAM—Initial Address Message        Id—Identification        IOS—Inter Operability Specification        IS—Interim Standard        LSC—Location Services        MAP—Mobile Application Part        ME—Mobile Equipment        MO—Mobile Originated        MPC—Mobile Position Center        MS—Mobile Station        MSC—Mobile Switching Center        MSM—Mobile Station Modem        MSN—Mobile Switching Node        MT—Mobile Terminated        OTD—Observed Time Difference        P—Provider        PLL—Phase Lock Loop        PLMN—Public Land Mobile Network        PN—Psuedo Noise        PSMM—Pilot Strength Measurement Message        RAN—Radio Access Network        Req—Request        RF—Radio Frequency        RR—Radio Resources        Rsp—Response        RTD—Real Time Difference        RX—Receive        